ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 04 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the Final Fantasy Series Phoenix has always been a fiery bird of resurrection in the Final Fantasy series. It has appeared in Final Fantasy V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI. It was always an unusual summon, having 2 functions: healing and damaging. Its primary function would involve bringing dead party members back to life with some amount of HP (actual quantity varied from game to game). Its secondary function would involve dealing Fire-element damage to the enemies (usually at a damage level weaker than Ifrit). Phoenix has always been depicted as a bird with spectacular plumage on their wings and crest, though with slight modifications over time. Its wings and tail were usually a red (FFVI) or reddish-orange (FFVII,VIII) or red & yellow (FFIX). In most depictions, it had a multi-plumed tail (FFVII,VIII,IX), only having a singular red tail once (FFVI). Its body has been the least consistant across depictions, being red & orange (FFVIII), red & yellow (FFIX), purple (FFVII), or gray & purple (FFVI). Sometimes it had brilliant, prismatic under-plumage (FFVII,VIII,IX). The least common depiction was as a flame in the shape of a bird with long, narrow wings (FFV). It appears as a non-obtainable Summon in FFXI. Phoenix never had to be fought in combat to join the party. It was always found somewhere towards the latter half of a game. In Final Fantasy VIII, Phoenix was a demi-GF, a Summon who appeared independent from the summon command and appeared based on a probability and certain conditons being met (listed below). * In FFV, Phoenix was created from a dying Hiryuu (flying dragon), the beloved pet of Lenna and the royal family of Tycoon. The Hiryuu flew to meet Lenna and co. at the Phoenix Tower (originally from World Two, accessible only in World Three, the reunified world), where it plunged from the sky, caught on fire and transformed into the Phoenix, joining the party as a summon. It is classified as Level 5 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, it was a piece of Magicite (remains of an Esper) found in Phoenix Cave, a volcanic cavern only made accessible when the world was reconfigured. Locke was searching for it in an effort to revive his deceased love, Rachel. It worked, but only for a few minutes. * In FFVII, it was a red materia found with the giant Condor hatchling atop the Fort Condor Mako Reactor after the giant Condor died in order that it may hatch (one life ends while the next begins anew) after the defense of the Huge (Blue) Materia from Shinra forces lead by Commander Grand Horn (though if it was not picked up there, it could be excavated from the Bone Village). * In FFVIII, Phoenix could be summoned initially by using an item, the Phoenix Pinion (first obtained after collecting 5 stones from around the Shumi Village). Thereafter, there is a random chance Phoenix will appear in battle when there is one or more fallen characters (using the item would still summon it on demand). * In FFIX, Phoenix was found inside the Phoenix Pinion item and could be learned by equipping it on Eiko. The item was common and could be purchased in most towns and cities. * In FFXI, Phoenix is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Fiery Bird of Resurrection. She first appeared in the Chains of Promathia storyline, where she played a major role in assisting the heroes of the story. She was slain at some point in the past (which event is not stated by the story). A remnant of her spirit existed in Tenzen's Great Katana, a Samurai from the Far East. She also eventually allied with Selh'teus. While an ally, she has not been entirely benevolent. The Far Eastern nation repowered Phoenix's spirit by slaughtering hundreds of thousands of people (its rebirth requires a significant amount of bloodshed). Eventually, Phoenix is fully resurrected in the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel storyline. * In FF:Unlimited anime, Kaze summons Phoenix using these 3 soils charges #The origin of all things... Mother Black #A heat that will scorch all creation... Fire Red #The critical point of everything... Burning Gold Historical Background The Phoenix is a bird that appears in several mythologies, most notably Egyptian, Greek and Chinese mythology. It originated with Egyptian mythology as a beautiful bird with red and gold plumage. At the end of its life (a span of 500 years, 1461 years, or 12,594 years, depending on the source), it would make a nest from cinnamon twigs, set the nest on fire and reduce itself to ashes. A young Phoenix would arise from those ashes. Thus, the Phoenix was considered immortal, not to mention a symbol of the cycle of death and rebirth. It is said that fledgling Phoenix would create an egg out of myrrh containing the old Phoenix's ashes in it and then fly it to Heliopolis, Egypt to drop off. A Phoenix was considered invincible, able to regenerate whenever wounded. To the Egyptians, this bird was called Bennu and resembled a heron (or less commonly, a stork). When it became imported into Greek mythology, it resembled an eagle or a peacock. The Greeks envisioned the Phoenix as residing in Arabia and it would sing a beautiful song every morning, which Apollo would stop by to hear. It was said only one Phoenix could exist at a time. The name Phoenix derives from the Greek word "phoenix" which means "crimson" or "a purple-red color". category:Servers